


Blue lights

by second_writer



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_writer/pseuds/second_writer
Summary: Dick didn’t turn around, nor did he look up from the monitors as he addressed Jason.





	Blue lights

Dick didn’t turn around, nor did he look up from the monitors as he addressed Jason, but nonetheless Jason could practically feel the hesitation coming off him. And the way Dick refused to meet his eyes felt suspiciously much like shame from the guy. “Jason, I…, what we …, what Cat… Catalina and I had, it wasn’t … consensual.” Quiet, the words had been hesitant, vulnerable, like he expected Jason to lash out. But okay, how was Jason supposed to react to this. Dick knew, knew all too well how he felt about rape, about rapists. As if they hadn’t had moral fights about killing the bastards at least 50 times already. And the image those words created in his head…. This better not be what it sounded like…

“You better have a really good reason for this, Dick” Jason growled, barely holding back from moving to punch the guy. Dick visibly flinched at the movement in his direction, any pretence at casualty lost. He clearly caught on to where Jason was going with this, because he quickly stammered back. “No…, it’s not that…, I got into shock…, I couldn’t…, I tried to…, I …, She…, Jason, I was the one who said no”. The last was barely more than a whisper, and Dick still hadn’t looked up. Jason stilled, mind reeling, doing a double-take. Cursing himself for his too rapid conclusions, for the way he froze, not knowing how to even process that. “Shit” he let out, “that’s …, Jesus, Dick, you’re telling me this chick raped you.” Okay, ten points for tact there, Jason, he mentally scolded himself. Dick had shrunk even more into himself, the monitors a wide expanse of blue light, his still form no more than a silhouette. Jason didn't think he'd felt this useless since... Since he'd died. 

" Yeah" Dick mutters, almost too soft to be heard. "yeah, I guess that's what I was saying" A wry smile. 

The screen flashes, breaking the quiet stale mate. It looks like the team finally managed to access the data centre of the shady company they were looking into. For a while, both Jason and Dick quietly work at the desk, running through the data files they receive, checking for any unusual activity. It takes them two hours to wrap up, and then Dick leans back and gives Jason a calculating look. "What" Jason finds himself asking, almost defensively. "hmhm" Dick says, "just, wondering if I need to mention that I won't quite appreciate it if her body is found drifting in the Gotham haven tomorrow" 

"Of course not, Dickiebird, I quit the killing, remember" Jason grins, promising it easily. Dick gives him one more suspicious look, then shrugs and relaxes. "Come on" Jason says, "let's go pick up the rest". And as he watches Dick turn back to the computer, hesitating only a moment before shutting down the blue lights of the monitors, he thinks of all the different ways to inflict a person horrid pain. After all, he doesn't need to kill someone to show them exactly what'll happen when they touch his family.


End file.
